


Perfect Milky Moments

by deanandsam



Series: Winchesters' World [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, bottle feeding, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers bond when it's feeding time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Milky Moments

"You like that, huh?" Dean chuckled, petting his brother's hair. "You're such a tactile little dude."  
The words had barely left his lips before he snorted, aware of how inappropriate it was to refer to his six foot four sibling as 'little'.

 

When on his feet, Sam towered over him, yet in certain moments he had the chameleonic ability to take on a child-like persona.

Now was one of those times as he suckled on the rubber teat like a new-born.  


Amazement still gripped the older man at Sam's acceptance of the role of 'baby brother' in the literal sense of the words, of allowing Dean to care for him in the most basic ways possible, as if he really was a baby instead of the capable hunter he had been, and still was, if he ever decided this new life of an infant no longer suited him.

Dean however, hoped it would never happen. 

He loved his role of caretaker, of sole provider of all of Sam's needs. It filled him with a satisfaction he'd never before experienced; the exclusive domination and complete dedication to the being he loved and adored. 

The only one who had the right to lay a hand on Sam Winchester.

While he contemplated his brother, he could feel his cock responding at the sight. Sam was stretched out on the couch, his head in Dean's lap, naked except for the pristine diaper encircling his narrow hips, and sucking beatifically on the half-full bottle of milk.

Dean's free hand caressed his brother's chest, tracing comforting circles on the warm skin, halting now and then to play with Sam's nipples, the dark nubs magnetically attracting his wandering fingers, exulting as his brother squirmed in pleasure under his touch.

 

He bent forward to place a kiss on Sam's forehead.  
Feeding his sibling was one of his favorite moments, no, of THEIR favorite moments. 

Sam loved to be held by his big brother, safe and warm in his strong arms while he took his time playing with the teat in his mouth, alternating between chugging down the liquid and stilling to better enjoy Dean's gentle caresses.

Sam smiled to himself as he became aware of his older brother's cock twitching beneath his pillowed head.  
As if in resonance, inside his diaper, his own cock began to harden. This might be a quiet bonding moment but the potent sexual urges that were an integral aspect of their relationship churned turbulently beneath the surface.

" You gotta admit I cook up a mean bottle of milk, Sammy. At least going by the way you turn each feed into a ceremony. I think I've spoiled you far too much."

Sam's lips relaxed around the teat, his gaze latching onto his brother's, a knowing twinkle in his eyes, the hazel irises soft and loving.

Dean marvelled at their expressiveness. Could simple circles of green really transmit so much?  
The dilated pupils were even easier to interpret, his baby brother was relishing every moment of Dean's focused attention. He loved being the centre of Dean's world.

"Gotta pee, Dean," Sam whined eventually, pushing the teat from his mouth with a curl of his tongue.

"That's why you're wearing a diaper, dude," Dean laughingly reminded him.  
"Yeah, I know. But I like it when you hold my cock as I pee."

Dean gave a mock sigh. "What did I say about spoiling you!"  
"Come on, Dean. I'll make it up to you later," Sam promised with an an endearing pout.

"Yeah. Come on then. Kneel up on the couch." 

Sam positioned himself on his hands and knees, his mouth seeking out Dean's lips while his big brother stretched out an arm and stuffed his hand down the front of Sam's diaper, his fingers curling around his sibling's cock.

Sam's lips were soft and warm against his own, and Dean's excitement grew as he waited for Sam to let loose inside his diaper.  


The kiss grew deeper and both men were aroused, their bellies warm with sweet anticipation. 

When Sam finally peed, Dean almost came in his pants, the hot liquid spilling over his hand reminding him just how much control he weaved over his younger sibling.  
Sam would do anything Dean asked of him and that realization was overwhelmingly erotic.

Dean made to pull his hand out from the now sopping diaper but Sam stopped him.  
" I need to come, Dean. Make me come."

Dean gave a low rumble in his throat at Sam's plea. There was nothing that turned him on more than bringing his baby brother to orgasm, knowing he was the one to give him such pleasure. 

He tightened his grip around Sam's cock and with smooth even strokes his brother came, trembling like an unsteady foal, before collapsing onto him.

"I'd say that diaper was pretty full now, dude," the older man grinned. " But until you give me a good reason not to, I might just let your ass steep in the damp for the rest of the day!"

 

Sam frowned. " You wouldn't. You know how I hate a wet diaper."  
"Well then. All you need to do is be a good kid, and your ass will continue to be nice and dry."  
"I am a good kid," Sam vowed earnestly."I wanna make you happy."

Dean said nothing, only raising an enquiring eyebrow.  
Sam slipped off the couch to kneel at Dean's feet, pushing his knees apart to lower his mouth to his big brother's crotch.  


"That's right, Sammy. You take care of me and I'll take care of you."

Dean's gaze was intense as he watched Sam lick at the cotton, his tongue pressing against his erection, before getting rid of the cloth barriers to nuzzle at the bobbing cock like a pony about to nibble at a carrot. 

Closing his lips around it, Sam curled his tongue along its length before sucking the cock into the warmth of his mouth.

He was soon gratified by Dean's throaty moans of pleasure, and before long he found his mouth saturated with the force of his brother's milky come.

"Dude," Dean murmured, heady with the afterglow. "Bottle feeding you has got to have been one of my more awesome ideas. Your mouth gives a perfect blow-job thanks to all that facial exercise!" 

But Sam brushed off the praise. He needed changed. He so didn't like a wet diaper.

The end.


End file.
